Magia e Música
by DangerAddicted
Summary: No mundo atual os seres humanos são capazes de fazer bem mais do que apenas luta corporal, eles agora são capazes de utilizar magia elemental e musical. Devido a esta descoberta foram criadas duas facções, a facção Magia e a facção Música. Existe uma pequena rixa entre as duas facções, porém ninguém sabe até onde pode chegar esta rivalidade.


**Prólogo – Minha Facção.**

Finalmente chegou o dia. Finalmente! Finalmente! Eu esperei tanto por esse dia. Minha vida inteira eu esperei pelo dia em que eu faria treze anos e finalmente descobriria minha facção, e então eu só precisaria esperar mais um ano pra entrar na escola. Meu único medo é descobrir que sou um sem facção, um ser humano atrasado que não foi capaz de desenvolver a capacidade de usar magia.

E de repente, com aquele último pensamento eu comecei a suar frio. E se acontecesse isso comigo? E se eu virasse um sem facção e tivesse que abandonar meus pais, minha família, meus amigos e todos que conheço? Balancei minha cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos de minha mente. Isso não aconteceria. Mamãe e papai eram ambos magos elementais, não tem como eu não ser no mínimo um mago da música, é impossível... eu acho.

Olhando para a fila de crianças à minha frente percebi que eu era o próximo, já que o garoto a minha frente acabou de se levantar para entra na sala do diretor. Pelo que parece, fiquei tão perdido em pensamentos que nem vi o tempo passar. Tenho certeza de que havia no mínimo umas trinta crianças na minha frente quando cheguei aqui na escola. Daqui a um ano eu também estarei passando por estes corredores, mas como aluno. Estudar aqui parece ser tão emocionante.

Mais alguns minutos passaram até que fosse minha vez de entrar na sala do diretor. Um rapaz alto, loiro e barbudo vestido em um terno preto. Ele não parecia muito amigável, e não disse nada o trajeto inteiro até a sala do diretor. Quando chegamos lá ele apenas abriu a porta da sala e me disse para entrar, foi então que a timidez e o nervosismo voltaram com tudo.

Sentei em uma das cadeiras que havia na sala, encarando minhas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas e esperei até que o diretor retornasse à sala, o que aconteceu logo em seguida. Ele pigarreou de leve para chamar minha atenção e eu ergui minha cabeça para encará-lo. Ele não parecia tão velho, na verdade, ele parecia ser mais jovem que meu pai. Assim como o rapaz que me trouxe até a sala, o diretor era loiro e alto, mas ele não era barbudo, sua barba estava crescendo, como se ele a houvesse feito apenas alguns dias atrás, porém seus intensos olhos azuis eram sérios e penetrantes.

Ele gesticulou para que eu me sentasse na cadeira que estava em frente a sua mesa, sempre com seu olhar fixado em mim, como se estivesse avaliando cada movimento meu. Me sentei inseguramente em frente a ele, sentindo o peso de seu olhar em mim, o que me assustava e então um silêncio desagradável caiu sobre nós. Eu não tinha coragem de dizer nada para ele e ele também não dizia nada.

Não aguentando mais o silêncio incômodo, eu levantei minha cabeça vagarosamente e olhei para ele. Estranhamente, seus lábios naturalmente rosados estavam curvados em um sorriso, coisa que eu não achava ser capaz de aparecer ali. Seu sorriso era, de certa forma, gentil e aquecedor, um tanto quanto paternal, o que me deu coragem para falar.

"Olá!" Tentei, esperando para ver sua reação. O diretor apenas se reposicionou na poltrona atrás de sua mesa e pigarreou novamente, limpando a garganta. "Olá, Ethan! Nervoso?" Seu olhar continuou fixado em mim o tempo todo enquanto ele falava. Eu parei por um segundo para pensar na resposta que daria, e até mesmo para pensar se eu estava realmente tão nervoso agora. Claro que há apenas alguns segundos atrás eu estava extremamente nervoso, mas agora, nem tanto.

Sem nem me esperar responder, ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta que havia perto de sua mesa. "Deve estar se perguntando meu nome. Pode me chamar de Sr. Anselm." Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça vagarosamente e esperei até ele retornar da tal sala, trazendo duas coisas, uma em cada mão, cobertas com um pano.

"O que são essas coisas?" Perguntei, deixando a curiosidade que me consumia falar mais alto. Sr. Anselm soltou um risinho abafado e chacoalhou sua cabeça como que em gesto de reprovação para minha pergunta, mas respondeu-a mesmo assim. "Isso aqui, pequeno Ethan, são os dois objetos que definirão seu futuro." Ele deve ter visto minha expressão de confusão, pois logo em seguida colocou os objetos em sua mesa e retirou os panos que os cobriam, revelando algo parecido com uma bolha cheia de várias coisas e uma pequena caixinha de música daquelas antigas que eu costumava ver na casa da minha vó.

"Para que servem?" Novamente deixei minhas palavras serem guiadas por minha curiosidade. "Estes objetos, Ethan..." Diretor Anselm falou apontando para os objetos. "... são os objetos mestres. A bolha contendo todos os elementos é o elemento mestre e a caixinha de música é o instrumento mestre." Olhei para ele e arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas levemente. "E como essas coisas vão definir meu futuro?" Perguntei, esperando calmamente que ele respondesse.

O diretor passou os dedos por seus cabelos loiros e mais uma vez olhou para mim. "Quando você tocar nestes objetos, um deles provavelmente reagirá ao seu toque. Se você pertencer à facção Música, a caixinha começará a tocar, se pertencer à facção Magia, a bolha estourará e liberará os elementos presos dentro dela e depois irá se refazer." Olhei para ele com meus olhos arregalados. "Ah..." Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

"Está pronto para o seu teste, Ethan?" E senti que aquela pergunta significava muito mais do que ele deixava transparecer. Assenti com a cabeça e me aproximei da mesa, lentamente repousando minhas palmas sobre ambos os objetos, esperando, na verdade, torcendo para que um deles reagisse ao meu toque.

Algo extremamente assustador aconteceu em seguida. A caixinha de música começou a tocar ao mesmo tempo em que a bolha estourou liberando os elementos. Retirei minhas mãos na mesma hora com medo do que fosse acontecer e olhei nervosamente para o diretor Anselm. Ele me olhava calmamente, mas de volta com aquele olhar calculista, como se estivesse me analisando. Por um segundo pensei que ele ia explodir e começar a gritar, mas ele começou a rir, tipo, rir de verdade e isto me deixou mais confuso ainda.

"Parece que temos alguém especial aqui." Diretor Anselm disse. Eu nada falei, apenas continuei observando-o, esperando que ele se explicasse. "Isto nunca ocorreu antes, Ethan. Ninguém nunca foi apto a fazer parte de ambas as facções. Parece que teremos um ano interessante quando você ingressar nossa escola." Ele completou e antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para falar, ele me interrompeu. "Peço-lhe que não conte isto para ninguém, Ethan. Nem mesmo seus pais adotivos. Guarde segredo até ano que vem." Apenas assenti e permaneci calado.

- Um ano depois -

Diferente do que eu imaginava há um ano, meu primeiro dia de aula não estava com o clima tão bom. Eu sabia o que me aguardava. Eu seria o estranho, diferente, aberração, talvez isso fosse pior do que ser um ser humano atrasado, pelo menos eles tem empregos e vivem em sociedade sem nenhuma discriminação.

Desde aquele dia na sala do diretor Anselm eu guardei meu segredo, mas como ele havia avisado, agora era hora de revelar, pelo menos ele estaria comigo neste momento. Não acho que eu conseguiria sozinho. Geralmente eu quebro diante a muita pressão e isso era algo que eu não gostava sobre mim, me fazia parecer muito imaturo, não que alguém com quatorze anos pudesse ser muito maduro, mas ainda assim...

Estava cruzando o corredor em direção à sala de testes quando uma voz conhecida chamou meu nome. Uma voz que eu não ouvia há um ano. Aquela voz rouca e séria do diretor Anselm. Parei onde estava e esperei até que ele me alcançasse. Era estranho ver um diretor andando tanto assim pela escola e interagindo tanto com alunos, geralmente os diretores de escola ficavam trancados em suas salas decidindo sobre o futuro da escola ou em reuniões.

"Eu já falei com os professores sobre a sua situação, Ethan. Não precisa ficar nervoso." O diretor comentou já prevendo que eu estaria nervoso e eu soltei o ar que eu nem mesmo sabia que estava prendendo, assentindo para ele. "Venha! Vou te acompanhar até a sala de testes." E eu o acompanhei sem pestanejar, me mantendo em silêncio, animação não estava presente em meu ser naquele exato momento.

Chegamos à sala no exato momento em que os coordenadores entraram para começar a explicar sobre o teste. Os mesmos adolescentes que estavam aqui na escola no dia em que vim fazer meu teste de facção estavam hoje presentes na sala de testes. Por incrível que pareça, não eram tantos assim, coisa de mais ou menos quarenta ou cinquenta futuros alunos que já estavam divididos por facção, esperando sua vez de fazer o teste.

"Você fica aqui comigo." O diretor respondeu a pergunta que ainda nem havia deixado meus lábios. Estava começando a pensar que ele podia ler mentes, o cara sempre respondia minhas perguntas antes que as fizesse. Eu ia perguntar para qual das filas eu deveria ir e boom, ele respondeu antes que eu perguntasse. Acho que essa era uma boa hora para sentir medo. Ah, essas ironias da vida.

No centro da sala divididos em duas mesas redondas havia alguns instrumentos musicais e algumas bolhas contendo elementos, diferente da bolha do teste de facção, estas continham apenas um elemento. Como havia sido dito pelos coordenadores, um por um os jovens se aproximavam de suas respectivas mesas. A mesa com instrumentos musicais no caso dos novos membros da facção Música e a mesa com elementos no caso dos novatos da facção Magia.

Assim que alguém se aproximava de sua mesa, um dos elementos ou instrumentos musicais flutuava em seu encontro, definindo assim qual seria seu domínio e então se retirava da sala para assistir sua primeira aula do dia. Eu me perguntava se era tão óbvio assim nossas "habilidades" que nem precisava de explicações após o teste, mas creio que as aulas estavam ali para isso, para aprendermos sobre nossas habilidades e como utilizá-las.

Quando o ultimo adolescente deixou a sala, comecei a suar frio, agora seria minha vez de fazer o teste e eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que iria acontecer. Novamente a insegurança bateu. E se nenhum instrumento ou elemento flutuasse até mim? Aquela insegurança toda estava me incomodando. Nunca fui de ser inseguro, sempre fui firme, seguro, confiante, certo de que teria um futuro na vida, mas parece que sempre que visitava esta escola a insegurança vinha com tudo para cima de mim.

"Se aproxime das mesas, Ethan." Disse o diretor em uma voz que soava um tanto quanto autoritária e que me fez obedecer prontamente. "De qual devo me aproximar primeiro?" Perguntei, soando como uma criança perdida no meio do deserto sem saber o que fazer. "Fique entre as duas mesas, talvez assim você descubra sua facção ou talvez isso apenas aumente suas dúvidas, nossas dúvidas.

Como Sr. Anselm havia dito, parei exatamente entre ambas as mesas e esperei, de olhos abertos, sempre olhando de um lado para o outro para ver que instrumento ou elemento flutuaria para mim, se chegasse a flutuar algum. Foi então que outra coisa estranha aconteceu. Um por um os instrumentos e elementos começaram a flutuar em minha direção, formando círculos em minha volta e girando em uma velocidade tão absurda que impedia que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse de mim e então eu senti como se suas essências estivessem penetrando em minha pele e sendo absorvidas por meu corpo.

Eu podia sentir formigamentos por todo o meu corpo e então tudo parou. Os elementos e instrumentos pararam de me rodear e flutuaram de volta para seus lugares, me deixando frente-a-frente com dois coordenadores de olhos arregalados e completamente estupefatos. Parece que por mais que o diretor lhes tivesse explicado a situação, para eles tudo isso ainda era surpreendente. E como diretor Anselm havia dito, isso só me encheu ainda mais de perguntas. O que aconteceria daqui pra frente? Será que eu poderia controlar todos os elementos e instrumentos?


End file.
